Cube Wars
Cube Wars is the first segment of the second episode of the show (and the 3rd segment overall). It aired on July 26, 2002 along with Sickness at 9:30 p.m. Sypnosis Everyone becomes obsessed with solving their Wonder Cube, but Robot Jones' superior mind allows him to solve it almost instantly. The Yogmans sabotage Robot's cube, however, and he begins to malfunction. Plot The episode begins with Robot watching a show called "That's Amazing!". Mom Unit and Dad Unit comment that the competitions in the show are "ridiculous". Mom Unit then tells Robot to collect more information about competitions. At school, Cubey introduces the Wonder Cube (Rubik's Revenge) to everyone. Robot finds the solution in his head, but decides not to spend his time on it. At school, everyone has become obsessed with the Wonder Cube. Robot solves the Wonder Cube to impress Shannon, and finishes it with only 4.0495 seconds, impressing all the students. In class, Mr. McMcMc announces that on Friday, there will be a competition to find the fastest cuber at school. The winner will go on to the world championship, live on That's Amazing!. Robot joins the competition, which makes everyone happy. Meanwhile, Lenny and Danny Yogman discover a way to cheat, by swapping two stickers on the cube. In the competition, Lenny and Danny's plan worked. Robot becomes stressed, causing him to turn into a cube. Cubey and Mitch have to solve him. In the meantime, Robot gets into a dream, where a cube name Cubik takes him and Shannon to the Land of Cube. Shannon eventually turns into a cube in the dream. Robot finally wakes up, and manages to solve the cube, aibeit in last place (at a time of 4:29:52). Mr. McMcMc still gives him a ribbon for trying. At home, Mom Unit asks Robot about competitions. Robot replies that competitions are "illogical and hazardous". Lenny and Denny then mock Robot Jones on TV, saying that he's a real dork loser. Robot becomes angry, and turns off the TV. Characters * Robot Jones * Lenny Yogman * Denny Yogman * Mom Unit * Dad Unit * Mitch * Cubey * "That's Amazing!" host * Mr. McMcMc * Shannon * Principal Madman * Cubik (inside a dream) * Socks (cameo) * Jamie Martin Songs * Got To Keep On Cubin' Gallery The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * Mom Unit is revealed to be a JUN-77 model, and Dad Unit is a KC-213 model. * Robot's record in the show has not been beaten in real life. The current record for the 4x4x4 cube belongs to Max Park, with a time of 18.42 seconds. * Jamie's voice in "Cube Wars" is different compared to his voice in the later episodes "Gender" and "Scantron Love". Cultural References * ''Star Wars -'' '''The episode's name might be a reference to Star Wars. * ''Pac-Man - ''Dot-Man is a reference to Pac-Man. * ''1990s boy bands - '''''The band Cubenudo is a reference to boy bands from the 1990s. Inefficiencies/Goofs * When Shannon way holding the cube, it was a 4x4x5 cube. However, when she gave it to Robot, it became a 4x4x4 cube. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes